


A Night At The Gala

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick being a smug flirtatious asshole, Fashion AU, Fashion Desginer! Wally West, Fashion Disaster Dick Grayson, M/M, Wally being a flustered mess, Wally in Makeup, gala - Freeform, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally hadn’t known what to expect when he got in the limo two days later. All he did know was that when he saw Dick, in his suit, Wally understood Dick could take him just about anywhere and he wouldn’t care.(This is a sequel to Circus Fashion)





	A Night At The Gala

Wally hadn’t known what to expect when he got in the limo two days later. All he did know was that when he saw Dick, in his suit, Wally understood Dick could take him just about anywhere and he wouldn’t care.

Damn, was he good at his job. The suit fit him  _ sooo  _ nicely. It was fitted to his frame, accentuating his shoulders, slim waist, and his … well, assets. And the colors really brought out his eyes. Those deep, beautiful, sky blue eyes…

Wally was not going to last very long through the night. Especially not when Dick was looking at him the way he was. 

Wally had decided to wear a deep red suit he’d made that was colored and embroidered with jewels to emulate flames on the vest and jacket. It was made so that it not only looked like the flames were flickering, depending on where the light was coming from, but at certain angles also resembled feathers. The vest itself was sewn with an image that resembles a phoenix. Wally thought it fitted him pretty decently and it was one of his more complex suits. He hoped that this would be enough. 

Somehow, (and honestly didn’t know how they did it), but three of his friends, Megan, Artemis, and Roy, had found out about his attendance to the gala. They then decided that they should go all out, and the girls showed up at his apartment that morning with their make-up kits and a bemused Roy trailing behind. 

Wally knew resistance was futile and let them do their work. Thankfully they didn’t go nuts; he’d always hated wearing a lot of makeup. They just framed his face, gave a touch of mascara, eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. Then they topped it off with a hint of blush and lip-gloss. 

And, evidently, the effect that all this had on Dick was a deep, flirty, hungry gaze in his direction when Wally walked out of his office to meet him. Wally really hoped that he couldn’t see a blush forming under his make-up.

“Never knew you were a make-up kind of guy,” Dick said, extending a hand for Wally to take.

Wally bashfully rubbed the back of his neck but accepted the hand and let Dick lead him. 

“I’m not usually,but I’ve got some female friends and work partners who work at a beauty salon. They heard about tonight and cornered me in my apartment. They refused to let me leave until I did something with my face. I came out looking like this.” 

“Well, I’m sure you fought valiantly, but I must admit, I am relishing in the aftermath of your defeat.” Dick chuckled and went to get the door for him.

_ Oh, you smooth fucker.  _

Dick held the door open for him, and Wally hesitantly ducked into the limo, the other man following right behind. 

That was when Wally noticed the other people in the limo. There, near the driver’s seat, was Mr. Wayne, watching him as he came in. The others, Wally recognized, were the people who had dragged Dick into his office a couple weeks ago. 

“Good to see you again Mr. West,” Bruce said with a polite smile.

“Y-You too, Mr. Wayne.” Wally mentally smacked himself. “I-I mean, thank you very much for allowing me to attend, Mr. Wayne. I’m honored.”

Bruce gave a small chuckle and knocked on the window to the driver’s seat, and the car started moving. “It was no problem. I was very pleased with your work; I consider it a pleasure.”

Wally looked askance, blushing. The blush got deeper as Dick slid into the seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey, everyone! You remember Wally,” Dick said cheerfully, pulling him a bit closer. 

A red-headed woman, the same one who threw Dick at him on that fateful day, extended a hand. “Nice to see you again, Wally. My name is Barbara Gordon. I must say, you pulled off a miracle. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dick this well dressed.”

Dick sputtered out an indignant, “Hey!” while the rest of the people in the car laughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes before he gestured to the rest of them “Well, Wally, you’ve already been introduced to Bruce, and now Babs. Allow me to introduce the rest of the family. This is my brother Jason,” Wally received a grunt. “My brother Tim.” A small polite wave. “My sister Cass.” The young woman smiled at him. “My little brother Damian.” Wally only got a grimace out of him. “Duke.” The boy gave a big smile and wave. “And Steph.” The blonde-haired girl waved at him enthusiastically . 

“It is a pleasure to properly meet you all.”

The blonde girl, Stephanie, offered her hand. “It’s good to see you again too. And I second what Babs said, when I saw Dick in that suit you made him, I thought we were seeing the second coming of Christ.”

Dick gave a look, but Wally just smile and accepted the hand. “I’m glad you liked it. I was very proud of it.”

“The one you’re wearing is beautiful as well. And who did your make-up? It’s a simple style, but it’s really good.”

“O-Oh, I have some friends who work at a beauty salon.”

“Apparently they found out about his little excursion tonight and held him hostage in his apartment until he agreed to let them do his make-up,” Dick commented, which caused an eruption of giggles from the occupants of the car. 

“I like them already. Do you think you could give me the address of their salon? I think I’d like to try them out some time.” There were murmurs of agreement from the other women, and even a couple of the men.

Wally smiled and pulled out a couple of the beauty salon business cards. “You’re in luck. I keep these on me. The salon and I have somewhat of a partnership since I’m friends with some of the artists.”

The girls excitedly took the cards, holding them close to their faces to read in the dim light. “Thank you so much!”

“Of course. My friends do good work. If you decide to go, ask for Megan or Artemis.”

“We will!” 

Dick leaned over and whispered into Wally’s ear. “Wow, you’ve barely been introduced and already you’re making connections. Talk about a fast worker.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Wally, where did you go to school for fashion design?” Tim asked.

“Academy of Arts in Central City.”

“Central? That’s a pretty small town from what I’ve heard.”

Wally chuckled. “Small in comparison to Gotham, maybe, but it’s the biggest city we’ve got back where I’m from.”

“It’s still impressive, though. Not many rising artists from small towns can make it in a cutthroat city like Gotham,” Mr. Wayne praised. “I’ve heard you even managed to get some well-known clients already. Vicki Vale talks about you non-stop.”

“Yeah, Vic- I mean – Ms. Vale is a sweetheart. She’s honestly one of my favorite clients.” 

Dick pouted. “Aww, Wally, I thought we had something special.” 

Wally felt his face flush, but remembering that there were other people in the car, managed to reign it in and even come up with a proper comeback. He glanced over a Dick, smirk crawling onto his lips. “Ms. Vale has been my client for years and she is an absolute delight to work with. It makes sense that her loyalty would gain her some favor.”

Wally took one finger and dragged it along Dick’s jaw. “I always worked under the assumption that loyalty should be rewarded.”

Dick didn’t give as much of a drastic reaction that Wally was hoping for, but Wally saw a faint blush appear on Dicks cheeks and his Adam’s Apple bobbed with the deep gulp he took. He also heard a snicker from Jason.

_ Victory. _ Wally’s smirk got wider as he relaxed back into his seat. 

Bruce gave a small smile at his eldest son’s embarrassment before catching a glimpse of the view outside the car. “Alright everyone, game faces on. We’re just about there.”

Wally perked up at that and tried to quell the anxiety in his stomach. He could handle this; you couldn’t survive in the fashion industry if you couldn’t deal with high class public events. 

Wally took a couple of deep breaths and set his face to a neutral expression. 

_ Show’s about to start. _

Wally had to admit, when he said he was ready for the gala, he had forgotten about the flashing cameras that he honestly should have expected. It was so bad that he was both grateful when Dick offered him a hand and too overwhelmed by the bright flashes to be even slightly embarrassed about accepting it. 

Dick helped him out of the limo, placed Wally’s hand in the crook of his elbow, and lead him down the carpeted walkway. Wally let him lead so he could focus on waving at the press, smiling, and not tripping on something. 

“Mr. Grayson! Mr. Grayson, who is the young man you are with?!”

“Mr. Grayson! Who made that suit you’re wearing?!”

“Mr. Grayson, what do you think of Bruce Wayne’s purchase of Zeta Inc.?”

Wally chuckled through his stage smile. “Well, aren’t you popular?”

Dick just shrugged a bit. “Eh, I’m Bruce Wayne’s eldest child. This is pretty standard. Thankfully, the actual news reporters will be inside. Most of the people out there are from tabloids.”

“I take it that that’s where you’ll be taking interviews?”

“That is where  _ we’ll _ be taking interviews, yes.”

Wally blinked in surprise and felt his face get warm again. He trained his focus on the crowd on either side of the walkway. “I-I’d think that they’d be more interested in talking to you, honestly.” 

“And miss out on the details about the gorgeous man who designed my suit? Fat chance. Besides, Vicki’s here too. I bet she’s going to want to know all about how you managed to get Dick Grayson as a client.”

“You say that like you weren’t dragged into my office after your younger brothers found out about your little fashion faux pas.” 

“Well, I was more thinking about how you made a personalized and extremely sentimental suit for me in memory of my late parents, and how I was delighted and grateful about your beautiful work… and how I was maybe thinking about continuing to work with you.”

Wally gawked as they walked through the doors of the venue. “W-Wait, what?”

“Mr. West! Mr. West!” Wally turned to who was calling his name. Lo and behold, there was Vickie Vale, a notebook in one hand, the other extended toward him. “Mr. West, Vicki Vale, from  _ Gotham Gazette _ .”

Wally picked his jaw up from the floor, gave Vicki a smile and accepted the offered hand. “Please, Vicki, call me Wally. You are one of my best clients, after all.” He brought the hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Wally tried not to feel smug when Dick’s grip tightened on his other hand. 

_ That’s right, pretty boy. Two can play at this game. _

Vicki giggled and took her hand back. “Oh, Wally, ever the charmer. And speaking of charmers.” Vickie switched her attention to Dick. “How do you and Mr. Grayson know each other? Is he a new client? He must be wearing one of your suits, I’d know you’re work anywhere.”

Before Wally could even open his mouth, Dick answered. “A new client of sorts. I am very impressed with his work, he even managed to make the one I’m wearing in memoriam of my late parent’s costumes, at my request. I was very touched at the amount of detail and work Wally put into it,” Dick said gesturing to his suit. “However, business is business, but for tonight, Wally is my date.”

Vicki’s eyes lit up at that. “Really, is this true Wally?”

Wally was sure that the blush could no longer be concealed under his make-up at this point. He managed to stutter out. “Y-Yes.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, yes. Mr. Grayson graciously invited me as his date to the gala… and with how sweet and charming he was, I graciously accepted.” 

“Mr. Grayson? Please Wally, we’re on a date, call me Dick.” He gave him an earnest look and smiled. 

God, he was definitely not going to last all night if Dick was looking at him like that. He could already feel the jelly legs setting in.

“Ah, right. Sorry…Dick.”

Dick moved his arm to wrap it around Wally’s shoulders. “No problem, Walls.”

_ Wait, when had they started on nicknames?! _

Vicki’s eyes shifted from Wally to Dick, gleeful smile spreading across her face, no doubt knowing that she’s gotten the scoop of the month. “Interesting…”

She wrote something down in her notebook. “So, Wally, we’ve got the story on Dick’s suit, but what about yours. It’s very … vibrant.” 

Wally looked down at his suit. “Ah, right. Well, obviously the inspiration came initially from when I made Dick’s suit, but the idea fully formed when … Dick asked me to attend the gala with him. Given the blue and black hues I used for it, I figured that I could make it as part of a set, with my suit completing the fire and ice dynamic. However, the theme I was going for this suit specifically was a sort of phoenix aesthetic.” 

Vicki scribbled all that down as fast as she could. “Fire and Ice…that’s perfect! Thank you so much, Wally! It’s great seeing you out and about. I’ll see you later during the party. Have a good time!” Vickie turned to leave, before glancing back. “By the way, I love your make-up. You’ll have to tell me who did it before the night is over.”

Wally rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “Of course, Vicki. I’ll give you their card later.” 

Dick chuckled. “I love Vicki. At this point she’s the only one Bruce or anyone in my family will give private interviews to.”

Wally smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I meant what I said earlier, I love working with her. She’s got a lot of creative ideas that I love bringing to life. Plus, she’s got all the latest gossip, which I am guilty of enjoying.” 

Dick started leading the two of them into the hall. “Never took you for a gossip enthusiast. Or that Vicki had had a minor in fashion design.” 

“She doesn’t, but she’s a woman who knows what she wants and what she’s looking for. She tells me the look she’s going for and I make it a reality. Honestly, it’s a blast.” 

Dick grinned and pulled him closer. “Have you always been this customer oriented?” 

“Of course. My trademark is making clothes to my customer’s interests, their personalities, lives…pasts. It’s honestly all very personal, but that’s what makes them special, right?”

Dick looked a little aghast at that, but it melted into a warm smile. “…You care about your work a lot, don’t you?”

Wally chuckled and pointed at Dick’s chest. “You’ve got a passion somewhere in there, too. Don’t you care about it a lot?”

Dick paused for a moment, then his eyes got soft, and he took Wally’s hand in his. “…Yeah, I guess so.”

With that, Dick pulled him into the ballroom, right as Bruce Wayne was taking the stage for the welcoming announcements. 

Later that night, Wally managed to abscond to a secluded area of the hall with a full champagne glass in his grip. Hiding behind a pillar he downed half the glass to settle his ever-unsteady nerves. Overall the night had been rather pleasant; he’d maintained idle conversation and managed to make a decent impression on some of the more influential and well-respected attendees, which he was thrilled with. They were pleasant, complemented his suits, and asked him questions about his craft. They were wonderful, especially when Dick was there, helping him with some of the more nuanced double-entendres they were using during conversation. Wally was able to relax when Dick was there, covering for him. 

Of course … that wasn’t the only reason Wally was glad Dick was there. As flustering as it was, Wally had to admit that the darker haired man had been rather charming all night, offering him hors-d’oeuvres and showing him around the venue. That alone would have been fine, but he did it while talking to him so sweetly and looking at him with those deep blue, stupidly pretty eyes. It wasn’t fair. And it really wasn’t fair when Dick’s hand dipped from his shoulder to the small of his back, eliciting a delightful tingle up and down his spine.

That was Wally’s cue to get out of there. He was way too hot and bothered at that point and needed a breath. He made the excuse that he had to use the restroom but took advantage of the moment to get some alcohol into his system and some time away from those warm … gentle hands and … strong arms...

Ok, maybe the liquor was a bad idea. Wally was starting to go fuzzy headed already. He might have been many things, but he was not the type of man who would jump his dates, much less his  _ client’s _ , bones, with only having known them for a few days. No matter how charming they might be.

Wally quickly finished the glass, then plucked a couple of cucumber sandwiches off one of the trays a passing waiter was carrying, and ate them as quickly and discreetly as possible. He never really had a taste for fancy food, but, hey, he needed to fill his stomach with something and that looked the most appetizing. 

Once he’d finished eating and found his center again, Wally stepped out from behind the pillar and went to go find his date. He may be trying to restrain himself, but he also wasn’t going to ghost his date, who honestly hadn’t been nothing but charming and sweet. 

Of course, he got all of five steps into the room, when someone’s snooty tone reached his ears. 

“Is that him? Is that Richard Grayson’s date?”

“Yes, I believe so. Richard has always had a thing for gingers.”

Wally tried to ignore the growing sense of dread, but the air of entitlement was slowly surrounding him. 

“At least this one has the sense to dress appropriately.”

“Maybe, but who hides from their date to stuff their face?”

Wally quietly groaned but did his best to maintain his composure. He calmly turned around, neutral-faced, and approached the two older party goers.

“Hello, my name is Wally West. You both must be …” Wally took a second to study them both, before recognizing who they were. “… Ms. De’Glaase and Mr. Knowles.” 

Wally knew that Victoria De’Glaase was the wife of an owner of a loan agency, while Michael Knowles was a small business CEO. Both of them in their thirties, new money, and, for the most part, stayed out of the public eye, but both were noted to have particularly large egos. 

“You know us, Mr… What was your name, again?” The woman drifted off, extending a hand.

“West, Wallace West, Mrs. De’Glaase.” Wally took the hand and shook it. 

“West… you are that new fashion designer in Gotham, correct? The one who owns that studio on GoldenRoad Avenue,” Knowles supplied.

Wally gave him a polite smile. “Yes, that’s me. I’m pleased you’ve heard of me.”

“Yes, well. One can’t help but hear about the latest trends, especially when they make as big of a splash as you did.”

_ T r e n d _ . Wally felt his smile get a bit tight. “Glad to know I’ve made an impression.”

“I’ve seen some of your work,” De’Glaase cut in. “I must say, I appreciate how vibrant and lively your designs are.” 

Wally uttered another sentiment of thanks and went to excuse himself when Knowles said, “Yes, the vibrant designs are definitely flattering on women, but seeing it on men is a bit … much.”

The sense of dread from earlier was starting to form a knot in his stomach, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from squaring his shoulders and tightening his smile even more. “…Why, what do you mean, Mr. Knowles?”

The man gave a small  _ harrumph _ , as if Wally had asked a stupidly obvious question, and waved his hand around dismissively. “Eh, it’s nothing. I just don’t see how one can establish themselves as a man while going out dressed as flamboyantly as a peacock. Honestly it’s far too fae for anyone to take you seriously.”

De’Glasse gave a small shrug of agreement. 

Wally grit his teeth. 

_ If you want people to laugh at you and treat you like the fairy prick you are, don’t let me stop you! _

“Well, to each their own, I guess. I honestly greatly prefer a nice colorful suit to one that emulates the color of dog feces,” Wally said through a bright grin, tone sweet as pie.

Mrs. De’Glaase gasped in shock and Knowles spluttered in both rage and embarrassment. “How dare–!” 

“Oh, please forgive me, Mr. Knowles, but honestly you should really fire your tailor. The color is all wrong for your complexion and your trousers are really not that flattering. I get that you’re going for a ‘serious businessman’ look, but do you really have to go with the stuffy, "I have a stick up my ass” aspect of that? Couldn’t even splurge for the suave, “I’ve got everything under control” version?”

Knowles was shocked, eyes wide. Just when he managed to find his words again, he heard the snickers of other party goers. There was even a shout of, “I told you how bad your style was Michael! Now you’ve got a professional on your case.”

Wally's sweet smile slipped into a victorious smirk. He straightened his back, held his head high and made to walk away. However, out of the corner of his eye Wally saw De’Glaase snatch a champagne glass from a nearby server and he knew these snobs well enough to know what she was planning. 

He quickly dodged the champagne spilled in his direction, but, as a consequence, the liquid was spilled on another woman who was unfortunately also standing in the splash zone. She cried out in surprise before turning around, immediately noticing Mrs. De’Glaase with the tipped over glass in her hand. At the realization of her nice dress being ruined, the woman descended on Mrs. De’Glaase like an angry harpy.

Needless to say, Wally used the scene that ensued as a means to make himself scarce.

He’d barely managed to escape to an outside balcony when security showed up. He leaned on the railing and tried to catch his breath.

_ Well here’s hoping I haven’t completely destroyed my career with that stunt. _

“Then again, De’Glaase throwing her drink might have caused more of a stir than I did,” Wally muttered to himself.

“Oh, trust me, after Victoria’s stunt, I can guarantee that people have already forgotten you publicly burning Michael’s suit for being a decade out of fashion.”

Wally jumped and whirled around in surprise. “Dick!?”

Dick grinned from the doorway, two champagne glasses in his hands, and sauntered over to him. “Thought you were going to the restroom?”

Wally sighed. “I was, but then I got … sidetracked. Sorry for just ditching you.”

Dick joined him at the railing. “Nah, it’s okay. I get it. These events can be pretty overwhelming. It’s not surprising when someone goes to find a quiet corner to catch their breath.” 

“Speaking from experience?”

“More or less.” Dick offered one of the glasses, and Wally took it. 

They both rested on the rail, facing outward towards some gardens and, even further out, the Gotham’s city lights. Beautiful scenery, all things considered.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing this.” 

“The city lights?”

“Well, that’s part of it. I just enjoy the vibrant city life. The energy, the sounds, even the people on occasion.”

Dick chuckled. “Sure, when they aren’t mugging you for your wallets.” 

“Hey, you have to admit, it gives the city character. And they’re not all bad.”

“…No, I guess not.” Dick looked over at Wally, the city lights bouncing off his cobalt blue irises. Wally gave an awkward chuckle. Dick just smiled fondly before turning to the scenery again. “But personally, there are a few things about this city I could live without. The car horns that seems to be going 24 hours, all the bureaucratic nonsense that tends to accumulate in highly populated areas, and the crime rate here is terrible.”

“So I’ve heard, but you’ve lived here your whole life, so I’ll take your word for it.”

“Hm,” Dick gave a murmur of agreement, but he suddenly had a faraway look in his eye. 

“…You okay, Dick?”

Dick shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got lost in thoughts for a sec.”

“Huh, care to share?”

“Not right now, we’ve had enough entertainment for one night. And you, are you okay too? I didn’t hear what Knowles said, but it seemed to rub you the wrong way.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “Nah, I’m good. He was just saying some dumb shit. Something about how men can’t be taken seriously in colorful suits.”

Dick guffawed. “As if he could talk, wearing that travesty.”

The two of them burst into laughter.

“Y-You know what he said? He said that men couldn’t be taken seriously dressed like a peacock. I’ll show him,” Wally gasped out between laughs.

“ _ Yeeessss! _ Do it!”

“I can see it now.” Wally glanced over at Dick. “Big ol’ long train and bring tropical colors. It’ll be glorious.” 

“Glorious, maybe. But it’s missing something that will make it memorable.”

Wally leaned heavily on the rail. “Oh, and what’s that?” 

“The Grayson touch.”

Wally snorted in response. “Oh, really?”

“Hey, you have to admit, I know how to make an impression.” 

Wally rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but usually the wrong kind of impression.”

“Hey!”

Wally said nothing else, just gave Dick a smirk and a side-eye.

“Well, still, I know my way around high society. I could help you if you’d like.”

Wally paused for a moment, mirth slipping away and being replaced with a sense of curiosity and intrigue at what he was hearing. “And why would I need your help with high society? I might be popular, but my only well-known clients are Vicki and, well … you. Plus, this is the first high class event I’ve gone to since I’ve come to Gotham, it’s not like I do this often.”

Dick nodded sagely in agreement. “True, but you might be doing more of these in the future, especially if some of the people from here commission you. Or if you want, Gotham Fashion week is going on in a few months. You could participate in that.”

Wally considered it. It was true, he might be getting more attention for his work from more influential people. He might have to do this more often, and while this could give him more work and recognition, he was afraid of losing his personalized touch with his work. It’s what his craft was founded on. Wally understood the aspect of being a creator that made you want to please the populace, but he was always afraid of ‘selling-out,’ so to speak. 

Wally sighed deeply. “I suppose I could. But why would you want to help? I get that you like my work, but…”

Dick just shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve been getting the urge to spread my wings lately, and you’re fun to be around.”

“Oh, really.”

“Not just that. You’re hardworking and talented. I want to help you out, if you want me to.”

Wally could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Well, I could probably hire you on as a producer and consultant, but it doesn’t pay nearly as well as Wayne Enterprises.”

“Trust me, I can live with that,” Dick said abruptly, before clearing his throat. “I mean, payment isn’t much of an issue. As long as I get to continue to enjoy your company~.”

Wally’s ears turned pink. “I assume that this will be a professional relationship, correct?”

“Of course … if that’s what you want.”

Wally turned back to the scenery, mulling the idea over. It couldn’t hurt, it really couldn’t. Wally had to admit he had always been uncertain of facing the pack of wolves that was high society. They were swift, brutal and unforgiving. 

And he had heard nothing but good things about the Waynes. Plus, Dick seemed … nice.

“…Well, if you’re interested, you could come by my office on Monday and we could talk details. I could bring coffee or something.”

Dick grinned and extended the hand with the champagne glass in it. “To a successful partnership?”

Wally returned the grin and chinked his own glass with Dick’s. “To a successful partnership.”

They downed their glasses. 

The two men ended up staying out on the balcony, talking and joking, for the rest of the party. 


End file.
